Legend of the Teen Titans
by Gold of Termina
Summary: The Golden Godesses send Link to Jump City to help the Titans against more evil than they can handle.


**I decided to do a few crossover stories while I think about future chapters for "The Hero and the Shadow" also in my previous story I said that I'd be taking ideas for future chapters and I thought I should clear something up. I'm taking Ideas for "The Hero and the Shadow" not "The Legend of Angel: BEN Beats" my other story I posted yesterday. If I get enough requests I will post more chapters of it but as of now it is over. Anyways onto the Fic. By the way Link speaks Hylian in this Fic so the Titans don't understand him. I can translate Hylian to Japanese and Japanese to English but it's difficult to do so and I don't speak Japanese.**

_**Link**_

I just saved Din and Nayru from Onox and Veran and I'm sailing back to Hyrule with Impa when all of a sudden I heard the voices of the Golden Goddesses. "Din he wants to go back to Hyrule and rest a bit leave him be." "Shut up Farore! Another land needs his help." "Can't he just rest for a week?" "Nayru stay out of this!" Then a third voice joins in "_ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! SEND THE HERO WHERE HE'S NEEDED SO HE CAN GET IT OVER WITH IT THAT WAY HE CAN REST!" _I assumed the third voice was the Fierce Deity. "So I'm needed in yet another world? I really hope it's not like Koholint and Termina." My thoughts however were interrupted as I felt like I was floating. Then I saw bright light and felt like I was falling. When I felt my feet hit the ground I saw I was in the middle of a bay on an island with a building shaped like the letter T. Then I heard a loud siren and saw three figures fly off of the roof and two of them were carrying something. I decided to follow them. They flew to the center of the city and I saw someone I hadn't seen since my journey began, Gohma. They were trying to penetrate Gohmas armor with some sort of beam, dark magic, a blue beam, and small exploding boomerangs. I run up to Gohma and when she rears her head, I shoot her eye with a bomb arrow when it turns red. I finish her off with a single stab of my Master Sword.

I said "I never thought I'd see Gohma again." The people just looked at me like I was crazy. Be it because I shot an exploding arrow in the eye of a giant spider or they didn't understand me I don't know. But then a girl with crimson red hair and orange skin walked up and kissed me! Then she said to me "My friends cannot understand you as you speak a strange language they do not know. Do you have a name?" Unsure if I could trust any of them yet I replied "My name is Ganon Majora." I silently curse myself for using those names but I don't show it. She then says to the others "His name is Ganon Majora." Then a green boy says "Hmmmmm… you look really familiar." I think "Crap he knows I'm lying." Then before the green kid could figure it out a kid with a mask on says "I'm Robin, that's Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. We're the Teen Titans. Then Fierce Deity says to me in my head "_USE YOUR TRIFORCE IT WILL LET YOU SPEAK THEIR LANGUAGE."_Then I pull off my Golden Gauntlets and I mumble a slight incantation. Then my Triforce of Courage begins to glow and I say to them "Hi." Beast Boy yells "I knew I recognized him from somewhere! It's Link from The Legend of Zelda!" "Sorry I lied about my name before. I didn't know if I could trust you all yet." Starfire says "It's okay friend. I forgive you." Cyborg says "Yeah we cool man!" Raven said "Yeah whatever." Beast Boy yells "AWSOME!" Robin however says "Well we trusted you enough to tell you our names! Why couldn't you trust us?" I reply "Would you trust five people you just met who have more weapons than you did and could kill you in an instant?!" "…" "That's what I thought." Starfire offers me to stay in her room but I politely decline and say "I'll find a nice clear space and rest there." Starfire says "No! I refuse to let my new friend sleep on the ground!" Cyborg then says "You could sleep on the couch." I reply "Well I guess it's better than sleeping outside. Lead the way.

I followed them back to the island and Star asks me if I want her to carry me there. I say "No. I have my own ways of getting across." Then I play Moosh's song on my Ocarina. Then Moosh, my blue flying bear, appears and I hop on his back. I tell him "Fly me to that island over there please. The one with the giant T on it!" Moosh says "Alright Link." I get there before the Titans and tell Moosh "Thanks Moosh. See ya!" Then I use my Pegasus Boots to get to the tower. When the Titans arrive I say "What took you all so long?" Robin says "You have some explaining to do." Then we go in and they lead me to their "Interrogation Room."


End file.
